buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drogyn
Drogyn the Battlebrand was the Keeper of the Deeper Well and an eternally young warrior of good, as well as being a good friend and comrade of Angel. Biography Drogyn was a mystic warrior who lived at least a thousand years and who had befriended Angel at some point during the twentieth century. Since meeting Angel, he became the keeper of the Deeper Well, a prison/resting place for all of the deceased Old Ones. The Well was located in the Cotswolds, England, and traveled straight through the entire planet. Drogyn himself was mystically compelled to answer all questions truthfully. This sometimes resulted in violent lashing out when people asked him questions, openly threatening to kill whoever did so. He was also a capable warrior, as Angel had no doubt he could easily kill Spike. Angel and Spike went to the Deeper Well in an attempt to prevent the resurrection of the ancient demon Illyria. This demon was in the process of killing Winifred Burkle in order to claw its way back into the world. Drogyn informed them that he could save Fred and draw Illyria back to the Deeper Well, but Illyria's essence would spread to and kill everyone between the Cotswolds and Los Angeles in the process. As much as they cared for Fred, Angel and Spike were unwilling to let such an atrocity happen, and thus Illyria was reborn. Drogyn was badly injured by a demon assassin believed to have been sent by Angel. He believed Illyria was freed by Angel to kill Fred, an accomplishment which would endear Angel to the powerful demonic organization called the Circle of the Black Thorn. This was actually part of Angel's efforts to trick the Circle into believing he had been genuinely corrupted by their power, knowing the Circle would only really buy his "deception" if someone as good and honest as Drogyn genuinely believed that he was evil. Illyria, now somewhat loyal to Angel, was left with Drogyn as a bodyguard. Illyria and Drogyn bonded a little, playing Xbox together. Drogyn pointed out that Illyria's time was over and she somewhat agreed with this. Marcus Hamilton, an agent of Wolfram & Hart's Senior Partners defeated Illyria and took Drogyn to the Circle. After much torture, Drogyn was presented to Angel, who drank from him and snapped his neck as a further step to infiltrate and deceive the group. After his death, he was replaced as guardian of the Deeper Well by an elderly lady-like demon. Powers He was long lived and incapable of lying. He showed no fear whatsoever of Marcus Hamilton, indicating either he had power similar to or better than his or that Marcus was not always so powerful. Drogyn was also capable of tracking down beings who have visited the Deeper Well, which was how he was able to find Spike. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Alec Newman. * Originally, it was intended for Rupert Giles to appear in "A Hole in the World" and make it clear that there was no way to save Fred. After Anthony Stewart Head was unavailable, Drogyn and his inability to lie were created. Appearances *"A Hole in the World" *"Shells" *"Power Play" *"Not Fade Away" *''The Core, Part One'' Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Humans Category:Servants of The Powers That Be